Out of the Darkness, And Into the Light
by AstoriaMellark
Summary: Rosalie Edwards is the daughter of two Death Eaters. What happens when she's sent to Hogwarts by Voldemort as a spy? Her mission is to befriend Harry Potter and find out about as much of him as she can. But what happens when she starts to develop actual feelings for the Boy Who Lived? Set in HBP. Please read and review!
1. An Unwanted Task

**Author's Note: Thanks for wanting to read my story. I'll try and update as soon as possible if people like it. Please remember to review! Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Sorry if this chapter seems short. I wasn't quite sure where to end it. Thanks!**  
-

My parents were proud Voldemort had chosen me for such an important task. They had told me it was an honor. It was something I should be proud of also. The problem was, I wasn't proud. I was absolutely horrified. Who knew what would happen if I didn't succeed? I would put my parents and myself in danger if I made a mistake. I still couldn't wrap my head around why Voldemort had chosen me. There were plenty of other children of Death Eaters who he could have used.

I assumed it had something to do with me going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. All the others had gone to Hogwarts and Potter would know who they were. My parents had sent me to Beauxbatons because they thought the education was better there for some reason. My mother had also gone to Beauxbatons. My parents had tricked Dumbledore into believing I was just some girl whose parents were moving to England and had taken me along with them. I was going to be in my sixth year, the same year as Harry Potter, and would be the first transfer student Hogwarts had had in a long time.

My task was to become friends with the Boy Who Lived. I was supposed to get him to trust me. I was supposed to report back to Voldemort with any information her could use against Potter. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about my mission, but there was no possible way I could refuse.

My thoughts were interrupted when my mother walked into my bedroom.

"_Chérie_," she said. "You should start packing soon."

I nodded and stood up from my bed. I pulled out my wand and cast a spell that caused all the belongings I would need to pack themselves into my bags. Tomorrow was September 1st and I would be flooing to England to board the Hogwarts Express.

It bothered me that no one had bothered to ask how I felt about leaving Beauxbatons. I had to leave all my friends behind. I would be going to a new place where the only people I knew were Draco Malfoy and a few others who were associated with the Death Eaters. I was going to miss my family also. I had never been that far away from home.

I glanced at my watch to see what time it was. It was getting late and I figured I should probably get some sleep before my big trip tomorrow. I turned the light out and laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes for what seemed like hours, but I still hadn't fallen asleep. All I could think about was how the next year of my life would go. I finally drifted to sleep, dreaming about Hogwarts, the Dark Lord, and Harry Potter.

Platform 9 ¾ was crowded with children of various ages, all saying good bye to the family members and hurrying onto the train. Everyone seemed excited to be heading back to Hogwarts, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. All I could think about was failing and putting my parents in jeopardy.

I was shaken back to reality when my parents had started speaking.

"We'll miss you so much," my father said.

"We're so proud of you," my mother said. "Good luck."

I hugged them both and ran onto the train. All of the other students had already boarded and many had already found compartments to sit in. I wandered through the train until I had found a compartment that wasn't full. I slid open the door and saw that there were three people sitting in the compartment. They all glanced up at me expectantly.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. "All the other compartments are full."

"No problem," a boy with red hair said.

I sat down beside a girl with bushy hair and muttered my thanks. I looked up at the boy across from me. He had messy, dark hair, bright green eyes, and an unmistakable lightning shaped scar on his forehead. My breath caught in my throat when I realized who it was. It was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The boy who I was supposed to spy on for the man who had killed his parents. Guilt washed over me. He was the same age as me and he had been through so much. I pushed the thoughts aside though. I had to do this. I couldn't put my family in danger.

"You're Harry Potter," was the first thing I said.


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Author's note: Thanks for the follows and favorites! I'm really excited about this story and I'm really motivated to keep writing. I apologize if it seems slow at the beginning. I promise it'll pick up soon! Please remember to review! Thanks!**

He looked at me for the first time and laughed.

"The one and only," he said. "I don't think I've seen you around before. What's your name?"

I couldn't help blushing. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and quickly looked away. I had sounded like and idiot when I said that. I guess I had just been so surprised that it was actually him.

"Rosalie Edwards," I said. "I'm a transfer student from Beauxbatons."

Harry smiled at me and it made me feel even worse. He was polite and friendly. I didn't understand what he had done that made the Dark Lord hate him so much. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what Voldemort had put him through, or what I was about to probably put him through.

"That explains your accent," he said.

"What year are you in?" the girl with the bushy hair asked.

"Sixth," I said.

They explained to me how they were all in their sixth years too. They didn't need to explain that to me though. I already knew who they were. The girl must have been Hermione Granger and the boy with the red hair had to be Ron Weasley. They all introduced themselves and I smiled politely.

"Why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

I told them the story my parents had told Dumbledore. I told them how my parents had decided to move from France to England and how Dumbledore had agreed to let me be a transfer student. I had never liked lying very much and even the slightest lie always made me feel guilty. I felt sick to my stomach when I realized that anything I told Voldemort could put his life in even more danger. It felt strange to have that kind of power in my hands.

"What house do you hope you're in?" Harry asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what they're all like," I admitted truthfully.

"Gryffindor, the house we're in, is for the brave and bold students. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and creative, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, kind and patient, and Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious. I personally think they're all a bunch of Death Eaters though."

I held my breath when he said the name Death Eaters. What would happen if I got into the Slytherin house? Would he be suspicious? Would I be able to become his friend?

"I think I'd like to be Gryffindor," I said. "Maybe Ravenclaw."

I glanced out the window as an uncomfortable silence settled over the compartment. I began to worry whether or not I was annoying the Gryffindors. Maybe the wanted to be alone until they got to Hogwarts. They probably didn't like some strange new girl invading their compartment. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my things.

"Maybe I should go to another compartment," I said. "You seem to want to be left alone."

Before anyone could protest I made my way out of the compartment. I quickly looked into compartments, hoping to find an empty one. As I was making my way down the corridor, I gasped as a cold hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me into a compartment. I quickly yanked my arm away and whirled around to see who had grabbed me. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Draco Malfoy standing in the empty compartment.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he hissed. "You're supposed to be seducing Potter, or whatever it is you're supposed to be doing."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I was positive I had turned bright red.

"I'm not supposed to seduce him," I said defiantly. "I'm just supposed to become his friend. Why does it even matter to you."

" Because," he said quietly. "He assigned me a task too. We should be looking out for each other."

"I don't want your help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You don't understand how important this is. Do you have any idea what could happen if one of us fails?"

I felt a shiver run up my spine. I had tried to ignore what might happen if I failed.

Before I could say another word, the train slowed to a stop. I looked over at Draco and raised my eyebrow.

"We've reached Hogwarts." he said as he took his bags and left.

I reached down and picked up my trunk and drug it out of the compartment behind me. After getting off of the train. I glanced around. Hogwarts was huge. It wasn't as marvelous as Beauxbatons, but something about it was more welcoming. It made me feel more at home. I glanced around the carriages and boarded the one nearest to me. I looked to see who else was occupying the compartment and didn't recognize anyone.

I sat in silence for the duration of the trip to Hogwarts and followed the rest of the students up to the Great Hall. I glanced into the hall and saw four large tables. I assumed there was one for each house. I looked around the Hall nervously. I wasn't quite sure where to sit. I didn't want to sit anywhere near Draco and it would probably look strange if I randomly sat next Potter and his friends.

To my relief and older looking woman holding a strange hat started speaking.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone," she said with a stern voice. "The Sorting shall now begin, but first I'd like to introduce our new exchange student from Beauxbatons, Miss Rosalie Edwards."

She motioned for me to come forward and I made my way to stand next to her.

"If you would please sit down, Miss Edwards, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will decide which house you will spend your time at Hogwarts in."

I took a seat on the small stool beside her and held my hands in my lap. I took a deep, shaky breath as she placed the hat on my head. I had no idea which house the hat would place me in. Once she placed the hat on my head I must have jumped a foot in the air when the hat spoke into my ear. I heard the rest of the students murmur and chuckle.

_Hmm… You most certainly have a most interesting mind Rosalie. I can find traits of all four houses in you. You're loyal, but also extremely impatient so that excludes Hufflepuff. You may be intelligent, but you aren't clever or creative enough for Ravenclaw. You're brave and would do anything for the ones you love, so that could place you in Gryffindor. But you're also very ambitious and would do great things in Slytherin. Hmm… I believe I know the perfect house for you._


	3. The First Potions Lesson

**Author's Note: Thanks for the favorites and follows! I can't believe I already have favorites this early! Please remember to review. I really appreciate it. I plan on making this follow the story line pretty well and just making alterations to fit Rosalie into the story. Also, please let me know if you think Rosalie gets a little too much like a Mary Sue. Thanks again!**

I held my breath while I waited for the Sorting Hat to make its decision. I was surely going to be placed in Slytherin with Draco. My father had been a Slytherin when he had attended Hogwarts. It was almost guaranteed that I would be wearing green and silver robes for my time at the school.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted.

I sat on the stool, shocked, for a moment. The Great Hall erupted into applause and I began to smile. Being in Gryffindor would help me with getting closer to Potter and his friends. Maybe I would actually enjoy Gryffindor too.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco studying me. Had he been surprised with my sorting too?

I dismissed him and made my way to the Gryffindor table and noticed an empty seat beside Potter. Should I sit there? Maybe he'd think I'm strange after I ran out of their compartment like that earlier. What's the worst that could happen though?

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, a bit shy.

Harry glanced up at me and realized who I was.

"Sure," he said with a small smile.

I sat down beside him and hadn't realized how hungry I had been until I saw the piles of food on the table. I quickly started loading my plate and eating.

"Sorry about earlier," I said to him. "I didn't want to intrude or anything on your conversation."

"That's okay. You weren't intruding."

I smiled slightly and continued eating. We all watched as the First Years continued to get sorted. I clapped along with the others every time an eleven year old became a Gryffindor. The time had seemed to fly and I hadn't even noticed that it was time to go until Harry said something to me.

"Ron and Hermione have Prefect duties, but I can show you to the Common Room," he said.

"Thanks," I said and followed him.

He lead me out of the Great Hall and through the castle corridors. I looked around in wonder at all the moving portraits, staircases, and the occasional ghost. We made our way up the stairs of a tower and Harry lead me to a portrait of a rather chubby woman.

"Dilligrout," Harry said to the portrait.

The portrait swung open revealing an entrance into a large room decorated in dark red and gold. There were couches and arm chairs for Gryffindors to sit in and a large fireplace. On opposite sides of the Common Room were large staircases, which I assumed lead up into the dormitories.

Potter looked over at me and laughed.

"That was my reaction when I first saw it too," he said.

I must have looked amazed. I slightly blushed and made my way over to a couch. Potter sat down beside me. There were other students sitting in the Common Room chatting, reading, and doing other various activities.

"What kind of classes do you take here?" I asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, things like that," he said.

"What's your favorite?"

"Definitely Defense Against the Dark Arts. What class do you think you'll like?"

I thought about it for a moment. I was never the best in my classes in Beauxbatons. I was rubbish at Potions and Transfiguration. History of Magic sounded dreadfully boring also. I had always been decent in Charms though.

"Charms," I finally said.

He nodded and we sat there in silence for a moment until Ron and Hermione entered. They sat with us for a while and I told them about Beauxbatons. I told them about myself and they told me about them. I couldn't help, but yawn. Hermione stood up and announced she was going to go to bed.

"Me too," I said as I followed Hermione into our dormitory.

I unpacked my trunk and changed into my night clothes. I laid down in my bed and listened to a couple other girls gossip until I drifted off into sleep.

That night I dreamed of the Dark Lord. I was in a place the looked similar to Malfoy Manor. It was a gloomy and gray building. I was in a poorly lit room that looked like a study. A man who didn't seem to be quite human in black robes stood in front of me. He turned around and gave me a venomous look. I realized it was Voldemort.

"You have failed me," he said.

I started to speak and try to explain myself, but he interrupted me.

"Crucio," he whispered.

I woke up with a start and was surprised I hadn't been screaming. I could still remember the way the curse had made me feel. I shuddered and noticed that the other girls had started to wake up too. I stretched and got out of bed. Hermione wasn't in her bed, so I assumed she was already awake.

I got dressed and went into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. A girl Hermione had introduced me to last night was in there as well. I believed her name was Lavender, but I couldn't quite remember.

Once I exited the dormitories and went downstairs to the Common Room, I saw Hermione sitting in and armchair beside the fireplace, reading one of her textbooks. I laughed to myself when she looked up startled.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," she said as well. "We'll go down to breakfast once Ron and Harry wake up."

As if on cue, the two boys stumbled down the steps from their dormitories. Ron seemed like he was still half asleep. We all grabbed our bags and made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down beside Hermione and across from Harry. Ron had already started helping himself to large portions of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes.

"How can you eat so much?" I asked, shocked.

Ron just shrugged and continued eating. I helped myself to some eggs and toast. The professor who I had remembered from the Sorting Ceremony came around the table and began handing out timetables. I thanked her and began to look at mine. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I compared our timetables. I had all of my classes with Harry and Ron, but fewer with Hermione.

"Good thing you two are in my classes," I said. "Now I won't get lost."

"Double potions first!" Ron exclaimed.

Potions didn't seem to be a class he liked. Apparently there was a new Potions teacher and the old teacher had been appointed the DADA professor. Neither Harry or Ron seemed to care for him much though.

I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione down into the dungeons and then into the potions classroom. Ron and Hermione sat down beside each other, leaving me and Harry to sit together.

"Does Potter have a new girlfriend now?" I could practically hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice.

Harry and I both glared in his direction, but Harry didn't say anything.

"Rosalie, is it?" Malfoy asked. "You could do so much better with someone like me. You could even do better with Crabbe or Goyle over there!"  
I suppose it was best he pretended he didn't know me, but did he have to act like this? It must just be in Malfoy's nature, I assumed. I glared at Malfoy and pulled out my potions book.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry hissed.

Malfoy had opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't able to finish when a large, older man entered the classroom.

"Hello everyone," he said. "I'm Professor Slughorn and I'll be your new potions teacher this year."

Slughorn motioned to the various potions on his desk.

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked the class.

Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air. Slughorn called on her and she walked up to the potion on his desk.

"It's Amortentia, sir," she said. "The most powerful love potion in the world."

"You're correct Miss Granger," Professor Slughorn said. "It smells like whatever the person finds the most attractive. It smells different to each and every person. Would anyone like to smell it?"

I slowly raised my hand along with a few other girls in the class. Slughorn smiled at me and then called on me.

"What do you smell Miss?" he asked.

"Edwards," I finished.

I bent over the cauldron and took a deep breath. I smelled multiple scents, all of which smelled very good.

"I smell cinnamon, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, lavender, and oranges," I said with a slight smile.

"Very good Miss Edwards," Professor Slughorn said. "Now remember Amortenita does not create real love, just extreme infatuation or obsession."

Slughorn moved on to the next potions and explained each one. He then made it to a small, sealed bottle. He explained that it was Felix Felicis and whoever brewed the best potion today got it as a prize. All the students hurried to their cauldrons and pulled out their textbooks. Harry opened the one he had borrowed from Professor Slughorn.

The instruction weren't extremely complicated, but I was sure I would eventually mess up and ruin my potion. When it came to the step about cutting the Sopophorous bean everyone seemed to be having trouble. Everyone except for Harry that is.

"How did you do that?" Hermione hissed.

"Crush it," He said.

Hermione refused to believe him, but I took the side of my knife and crushed the bean. To my surprise it actually worked. I had lost count of how many beans I had put in my potion though and as soon as I put one too many in the potion turned a purple color and started to bubble over.

At the end of the lesson, Harry had been the only one to successfully brew the potion. Professor Slughorn praised him and gave him the bottle of Felix Felicis. Hermione was stunned and hurried off to her next lesson leaving Harry, Ron, and I to go to Transfiguration without her.

** Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think? Thanks!**


End file.
